


Dominated

by macabrewriter



Series: Solavellan AU [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, More smut than fluff, Oral Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrewriter/pseuds/macabrewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for Solas Smut Saturday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominated

It starts with a sultry glance. An unspoken promise of submission.

Solas quirks an eyebrow, pale eyes shrouded in desire.

Gilraena had decided to don his favorite outfit; a rose-colored nightshirt made of the finest silk. It hugs her curves like a lover's touch, and he is powerless to resist as she presses her body against his. His hands trace the outline of her hips as he captures her lips in a fierce kiss.

He loves seeing her in red.

A hungry growl rumbles in his throat as her delicate fingers stroke the bulge in his breeches.

A shudder of anticipation courses through her body as she bends over the desk, elbows brushing aside the pile of papers and books in which her lover had so often indulged himself. He does not seem to mind when they fall to the floor. The curve of her backside is a pleasant distraction.

Solas entwines his fingers in her hair, the other hand gripping her waist as he positions himself behind her.

Gilraena braces herself against the desk, a blissful moan flies from her lips as he enters her. Within a few moments, she is rocking against him, relishing the groans of pleasure that fall from his lips like drops of honey.

Solas digs his nails into her skin as his thrusts become increasingly forceful. He can feel her clench around him, and he quickens his pace as her climax looms. He is nothing if not a courteous lover.

When she begs for release, he obliges with a light kiss at the nape of her neck.

And when she offers to help him find his own, he is eager to indulge her.

His composure falters as Gilraena teases him with the clever maneuvering of her tongue, circling the most sensitive of areas until he buries his hands in her hair.

When she takes all of him, he shudders.

Nobody says a word when they are found in her quarters the next morning, happily curled in each other's arms amidst a sea of tangled sheets and ripped clothing.


End file.
